


Once Upon a Halloween

by Abby_nikki1124



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avonlea couples, Delphine and uncle Gilby, F/M, Fluff, Future Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Gilbert Blythe in Love, Gilbert Blythe is Whipped, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley Dancing, Halloween, Humor, Married Anne and Gilbert, Sweet, There is some Anastasia references in it, costume contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_nikki1124/pseuds/Abby_nikki1124
Summary: It's Halloween, there is a costume contest that sweet Delphine Lacroix has the honor of deciding who the winner is. The Avonlea gang are together, couples costumes, singing, trick or treating, dancing and yes Shirbert is Anastasia and Dimitri.
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Mary Lacroix/Sebastian ''Bash'' Lacroix, Royal "Roy" Gardner/Cole Mackenzie, Ruby Gillis & Moody Spurgeon MacPherson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Once Upon a Halloween

The sounds of the song  _ This is Halloween  _ is playing for the third time from the mall speakers, the over crowded amount of people going between the two as she is headed towards the eighth store to find the perfect shoes. Her auburn hair getting lost in the crowd as she runs ahead of him, who is carrying four other bags filled with different accessories, vests and five pairs of button downs that she made him try on. Only to end up buying all of them, simply because she wasn’t sure which one was the right fit or the right shade of olive or greens. They haven’t even completed his outfit and he is scared that she will never stop shopping until the very last minute the mall closes. 

“Anne, please tell me this is the last shoe store we visit today.” Gilbert sighs and puts down all the bags right next to her on the seat she is currently occupying, admiring the shoes she is trying on.

“Gil, I’m sorry I know you’re tired. But we have to make sure our costumes are perfect. I need to win.” She puts on the other shoe and begins to walk around in them. The shoe is a dark tan closed pointed bootie with laces. 

“ Did you say I? I think you meant to say  _ we _ need to win. You’re not the only one who is competitive here Anne-girl.” 

“Yes, I remember how competitive you can be. But I mean it Gil, we need to win this competition, I want that trophy and I want to shove it in all of our friends' faces when we win.” She continues to walk around the store in the shoes trying to get a feel of them.

“Anne it’s a costume contest that Bash and Mary decided to do for fun. Besides, Delphine is the one who decides who wins. She’s five and I think I can confidently say that she will pick her favorite uncle.” He exclaims, remembering the little girl that would run to him every time he would come visit. Watching her little feet take her as fast as she could to bump into his legs and grip him with her small arms. 

“You’re only her favorite because you spoil her to no ends and cannot say no to her. Last month she asked you if you would help her learn how to ride a bike when she is older. You proceeded to go buy her a bike and said “why wait later? when we can learn now.” A bike Gil, you bought her a bike and a matching helmet.” 

“I am not the only one that spoils her, you always stashed candy in her small hands and bought her a whole bookcase full of books.” He reminds her and she sits next to him.

“She wanted to read! But you’re right we got this in the bag. Now what do you think? Is this closest to the real thing?” Anne asks, showing him the shoes she tried on.

“I think that it is the exact same pair like the last store, and that it looks as good as ever on you.” 

“It’s not the same, these are pointed and the laces are thinner! But I’ll take them.” She stuffs the shoes in the shoe box, putting on her flats and makes her way to purchase them.

“Yes! No more shopping.” Gilbert grabs her hand and pulls them out of the store, already heading towards the parking lot.

“Not so fast, we have one more store, I need a ribbon.” Gilbert groans and pouts like a baby, he loves Anne but he is tired and shopping is not something he envisioned doing on his day off from work.

“Don’t be a baby, come on the faster we go the faster we can eat. Thank you for being patient with me.” Anne tip toes and gives him a small kiss and leads him the opposite direction to get the last of the things.

* * *

The night air is filled with children’s laughter, the sound of the doorbell being rung every five minutes and the little cheers of trick or treat coming from children are heard as Anne goes through her clothes rummaging through the endless array of thrifted clothes she had bought only a week ago. The periwinkle color dress stands out, it is maxi length reaching to her ankles, a rounded neckline, and short sleeved with white cuffs that she had sewn on the other night. Which she then puts on and synchs with a brown belt with a golden circle buckle. 

“Gil! You need to get ready or we will be late. Delphine said 7pm sharp.” She calls out to him as she goes towards the bathroom to get her hair ready. 

“The trick or treaters are relentless this year, they kept their pails open until I gave them a fist full of candy.” He explains walking into their room, grabbing his clothes and proceeding to get ready. 

“They just wanted to make the most out of Halloween. It is probably the only day they can have this much candy.” Anne comes out from the bathroom, her loosely curled hair in a loose ponytail clasped with a periwinkle ribbon in the shape of a bow. Gilbert is seen trying to fix the cuffs of his button up shirt. 

“ Here let me help.” Anne tells him and comes towards Gilbert, who comes out from his gathered attention to the buttons he was trying to close. 

“Have I reminded you how much I love you and how beautiful you are today?” He looks at her as she finishes buttoning up the rest of the cuffs and rolling them up to his bicep. She is fully concentrated but he can’t help but smile.

“Not that I remember, Mr. Blythe. You are certainly failing your job as husband of the year aren’t you?” She jokes around with him, he looks at her the same way he always had since the moment they met. It still melts her to her core and the look does nothing but make her feel loved. 

“Well how bad of a husband am I to deprive you of such compliments today. I love you, and you look absolutely beautiful like the day I first laid my eyes on you in your braided pigtails.” 

“I did rock those braids didn’t I? And I love your chin, your eyes, your hair, your smile, those eyebrows that always go in different directions, and I love you. Now will you please help me put this necklace on.” Anne gives him the gold necklace and turns around lifting her hair to clasp it.

“Now let me put my shoes on and we can head out.” She turns around and wraps her arms around his shoulders and him around her waist. He looks handsome, he is wearing an off white long sleeve, a pale olive button up shirt cuffed at his bicep, a dark taupe almost green vest, and dark brown almost black pants. 

“You sure you don’t want to recreate the dance scene they did on the boat.” He sways them a bit and she smiles. 

“I would love that Gil, but Delphine will be upset if we don’t get there on time. Plus It’s time to get our A game on. Let’s win this competition, but after that I will not object to a dance.” Anne gives him a kiss and another on his cheek, then fixing his hair. 

“ You’re right, let's go my Anastasia, we got a palace to win over.” They both head out towards the party where a sweet little girl is waiting for them.

* * *

The house is filled with decorations in and outside of the house. Inside there are cobwebs with fake colorful spiders attached to them, mini pumpkins on the table lined up covered in globs of glitter, most likely decorated by Delphine. The various snacks are spread on the table, a cauldron of candy and a small bucket filled with drinks appropriate for the little kids, while the one set on the table is labeled poison and is occupied with alcohol. Halloween music is blasting in the background and tiny five years old's are running around in their costumes. 

“Ah uncle Gilby! Auntie Anne!” The little five year old is dressed in a pink shirt, purple leggings, white sneakers and her hair in two pigtails; she runs to the couple grabbing their hands leading them to where her mom and dad are. 

“Is my Dells, Boo from Monster Inc?” Gilbert picks her up and smothers her with kisses and she lets out a string of giggles. 

“Cool it Blythe, I’m her favorite one remember.” Bash breaks the small play of affection between his daughter and brother. 

Gilbert lets his niece down, who goes straight to Anne to show her costume off, the two talking about each other’s favorite candy and if Delphine liked the book Anne got her. 

“Sully and Mike Wazowski Huh?” Gilbert tries not to laugh seeing Bash in a bright blue onesie, while Mary looks cozy in hers.

“Shut it Blythe. You’re just jealous I can rock this onesie and look as handsome as ever. What are you supposed to be? A newspaper boy?” Bash laughs like he made the funniest joke and Mary and Anne are just looking between the two like they are idiots.

“No, he’s Dememtri” Delly proudly pronounces.

“Honey, it’s pronounced Dimitri.” Mary tells her daughter.

They all laugh and Delly goes off running to her friends playing zombies, the five year old's running around screaming how they are going to eat people’s brains if they don’t give them cookies or candy. Time passes and the other Avonlea members show up, as soon as they heard there was going to be a costume contest they all made bets with one another on who would win. The winner gets twenty bucks and free dinner from the others, though all of them are dead set that they will win. 

“Diana don’t you make the cutest zoologist, where is your partner in crime?” Anne tells her best friend handing her a beer and admiring her costume. 

“With the boys, but I guarantee you will have no problem spotting him.” As soon as Diana explains this a group of laughter comes from behind. The laughter belonging to the boys that are crowded with one another, messing with Jerry. All except Ruby who is playing with the little girls. 

“You did not just come as a Giraffe Jerry? Diana really outdid herself, what was it that made you agree to this?” Cole laughs and plays with the little inflatable arms of Jerry’s costume. Cole is in a Captain America suit, his hair swift to the back and Roy is dressed as Bucky. They both look like they belong in a catalog. 

“ Diana told me it's dress up as a Giraffe or it’s the couch for two days. I like my bed and I am not stupid, so here I am in an inflatable Giraffe costume.” 

“I think he looks adorable.” Ruby comes and hugs Jerry as much as she could and bops the costume. She is dressed as Aurore, her hair in long ringlets, pink blush on her cheeks and is wearing a pink gown. 

“No, honey. He looks funny as hell. You look adorable.” Moody chimes in and wraps his arm around her, he is dressed as Prince Phillip.

“Yea, okay coming from the dude who is wearing tights.” Jerry teases, they all laugh.

“At least I don’t look like a paper boy.” Moody gestures to Gilbert and Gilbert flips him off.

“Ha! That’s what I said!” Bash screams out from the dining room table.

“He’s Dimitri !” All the girls say at once and Anne goes towards Gilbert hugging him and kisses his cheek, whispering, “I think you look incredibly handsome.” they both look at one another smiling. 

“Don’t be jealous stocking boy. At least I can breathe in my costume.” Gilbert snarks back and the others all join in the conversation catching up. 

The party is still in full swing, the girls all sitting around drinking and eating from the fruit and cheese platter. The boys all take turns playing with the kids as monsters, princes, zombies, or witches. Each of the couples try to sway Delphine to their corner, baiting her with promises of cookies or toys if she chooses them as the winners of the contest. No one knows what happens to the losers, all they know is Bash said it will be great for him and Mary. 

“Okay competition time, It is now time for Delly to choose the winner of the costume contest.” 

All those in the contest all gather around Bash, Mary, and the little five year old who has a couple of hand colored ribbons and sashes made by her. Two trophies Delphine had painted herself covered with lots of glitter and stickers. Bash motions to Delphine to decide who she thinks deserves to get first, second and third place. The little girl nods and puts a finger to her chin, thinking and looks around at those in their costumes. She giggles a bit when she sees Jerry in his costume bumping into Moody making him bounce back. 

“Mmkay in the 3rd place is.. Princess aurora and her prince” she has sashes in her hands and goes running towards a princess Aurora and Moody. Ruby gives her a kiss on the cheek and Delphine puts on the sash on her and Moody who calls Delly ``Little Queen.”

She goes back and gets a small trophy she has made and looks around again. Jerry, Roy and Gilbert are eyeing one another whispering “loser’’ shoving one another. Until Diana, Cole and Anne all smack them in the back of their head. They finally stop.

“ The superheroes get 2nd place.” She runs and hands the trophy to Roy and Cole.

“And the winner is- the Giraffe and the zoologwist.” Delphine announces the winner and Jerry and Diana scream out a celebratory yes. Jerry jumps up and down in his costume, repeating “in your face Blythe.” 

Anne and Gilbert both look at one another shocked to hear this, they really thought that they would win. Their Delphine’s favorite aunt and uncle, this is not what they had planned out at all. The two most competitive people had lost a competition that they have never lost before. Now they owe Jerry and Diana a dinner, which Anne gladly would settle with buying them McDonald's. Gilbert thought the same thing.

“You lost! Uncle Gilby actually lost, now both of you have to take my baby girl trick or treating as payment.” Bash laughs out loudly.

* * *

Anne and Gilbert grab their coats and their little niece and go out into the neighborhood to take her trick or treating. They each grab Delly’s hand and swing her back and forth, the five year old’s pail grasped in Anne’s other hand. 

“Delly why did we get last place? I thought you loved Anastasia? We always sing you Once Upon a December before bed.” Anne asks her niece who keeps trying to get them to swing her higher.

“Because I wanted you and Uncle Gilby to take me trick or trweating.” 

Gilbert and Anne look at one another and smile, they didn’t lose the competition at all. They won because their niece wanted them to take her trick or treating, to spend Halloween together. They both stop and kneel down to Delphine at eye level and attack her with kisses one on each cheek and hug her. Until she begs for them to stop because she wants to get the good candy and how her daddy said to get him some Rwecees. 

“You can tell your dad that Uncle Gilby took his Reese's and that’s what he gets for making fun of him.” 

Anne, Gilbert and Delphine continue around the neighborhood going door by door asking for candy. Though there is an occasional scare here and there when approaching some houses where Delphine’s reflex is to kick whatever she is scared of and runs. The night slowly turns to a deeper shade of indigo, the older kids are out, the crickets chirp, and the moon is brightly shining and bouncing along the walls of the houses. Anne has Delphine in her arms with her head resting on Anne’s shoulder, her pail held in her small hand and Gilbert next to the girls. 

“Auntie can you sing to me please?” The little girl asks and yawns. Anne starts to hum the same tune she always does whenever they watch her and put her to bed. Then slowly starts to sing

_ “ _ _ Dancing bears, Painted wings, Things I almost remember, And a song someone sings, Once upon a December.” _

Anne continues singing and starts to sway dancing back and forth with the little girl in her grasp. Delphine giggles and sings back, “ _ Someone holds me safe and warm”  _ and holds out her arms for her uncle who grabs her and holds one hand out and dances along the sidewalk. Anne continues the song while Gilbert hums the tune. All of them dancing along the sidewalk, crunching the leaves that have fallen beneath their feet, their breath caught in the cold weather coming out in forms of small puffs of clouds, and echoes of trick or treat surrounding them. 

It’s Gilbert’s turn to sing and he twirls with Delphine, belting out,

_ Far away, Long ago, Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart used to know, _

Other kids and adults look at them weirdly but that doesn’t stop them from singing louder. Gilbert now grabs Anne with his other hand and has her spin around. Delphine claps her hand and all of them quiet down as they approach back to the Lacroix household, whispering the last of the lyrics together.

_ Things it yearns to remember, And a song someone sings, Once upon a December _

Anne and Gilbert look at Delphine who is smiling at the two but slowly shutting her eyes. They finally get her to bed and quietly make their way out, saying their goodbyes to their friends and family. Heading back to their home, “The night is not over Anne-girl, you still owe me a dance.” 

“Then you better get us home quick if you still want that dance.” 

The two finally are home, the night still as dark as ever. Turning on the kitchen lights and taking off their coats, Anne goes to hug Gilbert and they stay still for a couple minutes. Relishing each other’s scent and warmth. 

“Wait give me a minute, I need to grab something real quick.” Gilbert breaks away and holds up his hand and runs to their backyard. Anne stays standing there in the middle of their living room, with the light from the kitchen stove and the fairy light she hung among the curtains once the season changed to autumn. The shadow of Gilbert is seen approaching the patio door as he steps in with something in his hand. 

“ I was promised a dance earlier wasn’t I? So I had to bring you this.” In his hand he held a red rose that had just bloomed. It was just like the movie and God Anne wanted nothing more than to cry and kiss the living daylights out of this man. 

“Gilbert Blythe, are you sure I did not make you up as some figment of my imagination. Is this real? I know when I was smaller I was used to the whole disappointment thing but please Moon spirit, God, Cupid, Santa Clause, Easter bunny, Jack Skellington, and any other higher power I forgot, let this be real” She speaks so fast she’s not sure if he understood anything she had said. But she sees him smile. She sees the two dimples that divot in his cheeks, the smile that makes his eyes crinkle and nose scrunch. It’s real. 

“If anything Anne you are the figment of my imagination and yes this is real and yes I am holding out a rose that I plucked from our garden. Don’t worry I apologized to it, before I plucked it and I know that you don’t like when we mess with the flowers before they bloom but this- this was essential to this evening. So Mrs. Blythe will you dance with me? Will you be my Anastasia to my Dimitri.” He grabs her hand and presents the rose to her. Anne starts to cry, and it is not the crying where she becomes frustrated and her eyes become wide. No, this is the type of crying she does where her nose sniffles, the apples of her cheeks get red and her blue eye becomes pools of warmth. 

“ I would be honored.” Anne takes the rose, smelling it and trying to be careful of the thrones and lays it gently on the counter for her to put in a vase later on. 

Gilbert takes out his phone and puts on the waltz reprise, the score starts playing and Gilbert places one hand on her waist the other grabbing her hand. 

“Am I going to be the one leading?” Anne tells him, smirking. 

“I think I can take it from here.” He smirks back at her. The music playing in the background.

_ It’s 1-2-3 and suddenly I see it at a glance... _

They start to sway back and forth, laughing with one another. Gilbert spins Anne around and she smiles even brighter, the two taking turns spinning each other around.

_ I taught her well I planned it all, I just forgot romance… _

They find their way back to each other, now both slowly waltzing around. The whirring of the fridge buzzes still, the light casting a shadow of the two and the faint sounds of little kids walking around asking for candy are still in the background. But the only thing they are aware of is themselves, dancing with one another, forehead to forehead, and eyes closed. 

“Happy Halloween Anne-girl.” Both are still swaying, though the song is already finished. 

“Happy Halloween Gil.” Anne leans in kissing him slowly and softly. Laying her head on his shoulder, arms wrapped around him and him around hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope you all are having a safe and fun night or evening or morning. This idea came in my head when I was listening to Anastasia and thought about a fluff content to have for the holiday because who doesn't like Anastasia. Was I emotional writing the ending? Yes but I blame that on hormones or not. But please tell me what you thought about it!! or what your favorite part was! I have other fic ideas so stay tuned. Be kind to one another and drink your water.


End file.
